<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't believe in luck by Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578690">I don't believe in luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX/pseuds/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX'>Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But I believe we're the enemy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"I'm not gay I swear", AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, BLACK WOMENNNNNNN, Badass Women, Dystopian, F/F, Homophobia, Homosexuality is outlawed, M/M, Multi, Rebels, Repressed Feelings, Repressed gay feelings, Secret Sex, The more I write the more I realize its kind of like Danger Days, diversity bitch, dystopia au, implied sex, just make porn, like deadass, secret gays, shit ton of cursing, they make porn near the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX/pseuds/Xx_0bl1v10n_wr1t3r_xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has always been like this. Men marry women and women marry men, anything other that is unheard of and illegal.<br/>Seth has always been a model citizen he obeyed the rules and reported those who didn't. But the young man across the hall might change that.</p><p> </p><p>Please give this a chance the summary makes it sound like shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl/Ashley, Scott/Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>But I believe we're the enemy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015999</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't believe in luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This nation has been divided for too long. We have been fighting too long. Families torn apart. Riots in the streets. Is this the world we want to leave for our children? Is this the pain and suffering we want them to grow up with? Having to tiptoe through life, trying to figure out who will accept them and who will reject them based off of how they think?<br/>
That is why as of now November 16, 1974, this congress is implementing the National Peace Keeping act. From this point on; Men marry women and women marry men. Men will wear pants and women will wear skirts. All clothing labeled too bright or too dark will be confiscated and destroyed. And any and all music deemed too inappropriate or anti-establishment will be confiscated and destroyed. Those who comply with these rules will be rewarded, those who do not will be punished.<br/>
This act is effective immediately<br/>
Godbless all and Godbless America.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>